I Will Love You Always
by Meilin R
Summary: After 5 long years, Meiling comes back to Japan on behalf of her mothers wishes. Although she still has strong feelings for Syaoran, she will not make him love her for her mother's own selfish reasons. It's a Sakura, Syaoran, Meiling love triangle!
1. Arriving

A young girl with ruby-colored eyes and long raven hair looked out of the airplane window.

__

It's been so long since I last saw everyone. Five years to be exact. Will he accept me now? Or does he still hate me? she wondered to herself. Her mind wandered everywhere and soon she was remembering back to last week.

~Flashback~ 

"I'm tired of this! We're a powerful, rich family! So why don't you have magic blood? We _all_ have magic, but you!" her mom yelled.

"I don't know mom." she said quietly. Her mom had been bringing the subject more and more, knowing she didn't have the answer to these questions. She braced herself, knowing what she was going to say next...him...

"Meiling, you had the PERFECT fiancee! He is part of our powerful clan! And you left him!" She was becoming more and more angrier as she yelled at Meiling.

"I didn't leave him, he left me."Meiling answered still quietly, yet defiant at the same time. She was becoming tired of these talks and wanted to make a point, without saying so, so she wouldn't get smacked for it.

"I DON'T CARE! You're the one who broke the engagement!" her mom yelled.

Meiling looked at her mom with hatred, blinking away tears. "You wanted us to be married so you could be more powerful as a person! Didn't you see I loved him?! I was willing to leave him because he wanted Sakura! Do you really think I wanted to? NO! I did it because it'd make him happy, and that is when I'd be happy." she couldn't blink the tears away any longer and they came pouring down her face. Her mom, satisfied she had finally broke her daughter, didn't soften, just smacked her.

"STUPID GIRL! I don't care who's happy. I just want you to go back to Tomeda and win him back no matter what it takes."

~End of Flashback~ 

BING! "Now landing in Tomeda airport. Please buckle your seat belts!" the stewardess said over the intercom. Meiling snapped out of her thoughts and looked for her seat belt. She finally found it and quickly buckled. Bored, she decided to look out the window again and watch the small dots transform into buildings. The buildings became closer and closer until the plane landed and Meiling could see the airport.

BING! "We have finally landed at Tomeda airport. Please watch your step!" the stewardess over the intercom announced. Meiling quickly unbuckled and started to walk out when someone bumped into her.

"Ow!" Meiling said holding her head. _This is going to leave a small bump. God, his head is as hard as a rock!_

"Sorry! I didn't mean to." a young boy said. He had black hair and his eyes were like charcoal. His hair was kept tidy and cut much like Eriol's, and he was a head taller than her. But he had a cold feeling about him that just didn't seem right...but it vanished just as it had appeared.

"It's o.k." she said and smiled. She started to leave but he grabbed her by the arm. His hand was cold to the touch, like the Freeze Card. It had taken her completely by surprise that she stopped in her tracks. _Please let go...Just let go..._ she thought to herself. The cold was unbearable.

"My name is Tomo." he said as he let go of her arm.

Puzzled at why he'd told her, his name, she returned the statement by telling him, her name. "Mine is Meiling." she replied, thanking that he finally let go of her and leaving.

"That's a very beautiful name." Tomo answered, following her.

"Thank you."

"Is this your first time in Tomeda?"

"No, it isn't." she replied as she stopped at the entrance of the gate and started searching for Syaoran. _Please be by yourself..._

"It is for me." Tomo continued on, ignoring the fact that she was ignoring him. "Who are you looking for?" he finally asked after noticing she wasn't paying any attention to him.

"A friend" Meiling replied curtly.

"What does she look like?"

Meiling was about to tell him rather rudely "Who said anything about my friend being a she?" when she saw the last person she wanted to see. A young emerald-eyed, honey-haired girl standing next to the person she wanted to see most. Him and _her_ together. Tomo saw her face fall.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing" she lied. "Listen, it was nice to meet you, Tomo, but I have to go now. Maybe we'll meet again soon."

"Yes, maybe." Tomo answered as he watched her walk toward Sakura and Syaoran. _Sooner than you think my dear, Meiling._ he thought to himself as he disappeared into the crowd of people.

"MEILING! I didn't recognize you with your hair down!" Sakura exclaimed as Meiling walked toward them.

"I'm told that a lot." she answered kindly, pretending to be thrilled to see her and hugging her at the same time. "Syaoran, may we talk...in private?"

"When we get to our apartment. We need to drop Sakura to her house first though." Syaoran answered rather annoyed at her already.

"Alright." she said disappointedly.

"Come on, Wei already has your stuff in the car." Syaoran said walking to the exit. He stoppped suddenly, when he felt a strange, evil prescence. But he quickly brushed the feeling away as soon as he redeemed his senses again.

~*~*~*~

A/N: Sooooo, how did you like it? And the suspense rises! What will they talk about? And what about that creepy feeling? Hmmm? I'd tell you, but then you wouldn't read the 2nd chapter now would you? 


	2. Memories

The car ride to Sakura's house was calm for the most part. Sakura informed Meiling of everything that has happened in Tomeda while she was away.

"Oh! I forgot to tell you! There's a Halloween dance this Saturday! You better grab yourself a date!" Sakura exclaimed.

"Alright. I don't want to miss it!" Meiling answered with a fake cheerfulness that only Syaoran could detect. He laughed quietly to himself. _Still the same Meiling, with a different hair do._ He thought to himself. "You and Syaoran are going together, right?" she asked daringly, wanting to know the effect of her words.

The effect of a simple sentence was amazing. Syaoran quickly looked out the window, not wanting to see her cry already. He already caused her so much pain 5 years ago. Sakura's once cheerful eyes, dulled into an almost sympathetic look. She looked down into her hands as she said quietly, "Yes. Tomoyo and Eriol will be going together, also. I'm sorry."

Meiling took Sakura's face and made her look her into her eyes. She said steadily, yet defiantly, "It's alright. I understand. I can find someone else to go with." She let go of Sakura's face, which was completely shocked and Syaoran kept looking out the window, thinking. _My, my, she has grown up. I'll have to give her points for that._

Sakura, hating the awkward silence that followed, decided to ask Meiling a simple question. "So, why did you decide to come back to Tomeda for a year?"

"I missed all of you and needed some new scenery." she lied but looked at Syaoran quickly, seeing he turned around and was about to say something, but he shut his mouth when he saw her I'll-explain-later-so-don't- you-dare-call-me-a-liar-look.

"Well, I for one am glad you came back!" Sakura said, just as Wei opened the back door.

"Ms. Sakura, we are at your house now. Please, come back at anytime."

"Thank you very much Wei," she said as she stepped out of the car. Meiling and Syaoran watched as she walked to her door and went inside. Wei started the car and then headed to their apartment.

The car ride to their apartment was silent all the way. When Wei let them out, Syaoran took Meiling into the apartment and made her sit on the couch.

Shocked at the little respect she received she started to fight back.

"I'm sorry I had to be so rude to you Meiling, I just want to know what that look meant." Syaoran said while dodging a kick.

Meiling quickly stopped fighting. "Syaoran, I don't know how to tell you..." She looked at the carpet. "I lied to Sakura because I didn't want her to know the real reason I came back, which was because my "dear" mom wanted me to win you back..." Syaoran looked at her, suspiciously. "Don't worry Syaoran, I won't. I promise." She said looking at him with a smile.

"Alright, I'll take your word for it." He could tell she meant every word, even though she still loved him very much and it broke her heart to even say those words. Wei walked in and went to put Meiling's stuff in her room.

"I guess I'll go and put everything up now. Good night Syaoran"

"Good night Meiling." he watched as she disappeared into her room.

__

Oh my god...it's just as I had left it 5 years ago... Meiling thought to herself as she walked into her room. "Thanks Wei." she said as she went to sit on her bed.

"Your welcome Ms. Meiling. Will this be all?"

"Yes."

Wei bowed and walked out, closing the door behind him. As soon as he left Meiling got up and walked aimlessly around her bedroom. She saw on her desk a fake Clow Card she had bought after finding out that the one she originally had bought had been real.

~Flashback~

"Meiling! Give me that card!" Syaoran demanded.

"No! It's mine and I bought it!" she answered.

"You don't understand, that's a real Clow Card!"

"It is? See Syaoran, I can be a CardCaptor too! I'll start capturing with this!" she held the Shot card high.

"Give it to me Meiling! You don't know what your dealing with!" he made a grab for it, but Meiling held on tightly. They were in a struggle for it, neither would give up. "Just don't say the card's name!" he warned, while tugging.

"You mean Shot?" and the Shot card turned into its spirit form. The Shot spotted Syaoran first, and so started attacking him.

~End of Flashback~

__

I caused so much trouble that day. I almost caused the death of my dear Syaoran. It's a good thing Sakura found us. She looked around her room and finally opened her closet. There she saw it, her old battle costume. Meiling reached out and touched it. It was so soft and the silent bells at the sleeves were so shiny. _I remember the first time I wore that here._

~Flashback~

The Fight card had finally made her appearance. Sakura was scared because the Fight was choosing her opponent. It quickly chose Meiling and she went into stance immediately.

~End of Flashback~

__

Syaoran got hurt by my over confidence...I should've known my place... she thought. That's when she saw it, her school uniform. Her last memory of her wearing it was when Syaoran told her he loved Sakura. The engagement was over. Tears were brimming at her eyes and she quickly closed the closet door. Meiling walked slowly to her bed and layed down. So many memories in her bedroom that she had tried to block out. Tears fell from her eyes and she silently cried herself to sleep.

~*~*~*~

A/N: I didn't expect the chapter to be this long! I promise that the next one won't be this long! The flashback of the Shot card might be a little off...But, just ignore anything I have wrong. ^^; Hope you 

enjoyed it though! ^^


	3. Tomo

It was her first day at school at Tomoeda High School. All of her classes 

had somebody she knew in it, so she was grateful of that. She walked into first period with her new school outfit and her usual odango hairdo. First period soon flew into second and the next thing she knew, it was time for lunch. They had all agreed to meet at the cherry tree.

"Syaoran, where's the tree?" Meiling asked him.

"Just follow me. You'll be fine." he said rather annoyed that she had once again disturbed his thinking. He knew she hadn't meant to though. _I wonder why she was crying..._ he thought. Though she hadn't known it, he had come in to check on her. It was unusual for her not to come out and get a before bedtime snack. He had found her asleep, not covered and still in her clothes. Tears were falling from her eyes, and he couldn't help but feel sorry for his dear cousin. _It must've been all of those memories in that room...I caused her so much pain..._ He had tucked her in and stared at her. The moonlight hit her just right and she looked like an angel. _She always did when she was sleeping..._ But it disturbed 

him that she wasn't sleeping peacefully last night.

"Syaoran, Earth to Syaoran. Are you there?" Meiling questioned, once again awakening him from his thoughts.

"What did I tell you about-"

"I'm sorry, but it's time for lunch."

"Oh, well follow me." He got up and led the way toward the cherry tree where they always had lunch under. As soon as he got out onto the lawn, he felt, for a split second of a moment, an evil presence. The same evil presence that was at the airport. He stopped suddenly and Meiling went to say hi to a young raven-haired boy, without Syaoran noticing it.

"Li-kun?" Sakura said, she hardly ever said that anymore. She said that only to catch his attention.

"Yes?"

"Are you just going to stand there all day, or come eat lunch with us?"

"Sorry, I just...never mind." _Surely if she felt it, she'd tell me? Maybe it's just me_ he thought to himself while following Sakura to the cherry tree. He noticed Meiling wasn't there. "Where's Meiling?"

"She saw a guy and went to eat with him. Aren't they cute together?" Tomoyo said.

"Guy?" He didn't want to sound cocky or anything, but, he had always thought he was the only guy Meiling would ever care about. She did have a boyfriend in China at one time, but it didn't turn out so well.

"Yes Syaoran, a guy. Maybe she likes him." Sakura said handing Syaoran his lunch.

"Syaoran, you're not her father or mother, but if it bothers you so much, why don't you go meet the guy?" Eriol said.

"And ask him if he'd like to eat with us. I'd love to meet him myself." Tomoyo said jokingly.

"I thought I was your boyfriend." Eriol said, responding to her joke. "But I guess I'd like to know Meiling better myself, too." he said jokingly, trying to sound jealous. They all laughed.

"So, are you going to invite him over here? Or do I have to do it myself?" Sakura said.

"I'll do it." He quickly swallowed his dim sum and headed over there. "Hi Meiling." he said when he got there.

"Hi Syaoran. This is my friend Tomo." She gestured to the raven-haired boy sitting next to her. "We met at the airport. Tomo, this is my cousin, Syaoran."

"Nice to meet you." They both said at the same time.

"Would you like to sit with us under the cherry tree?" Syaoran asked.

"I'd love to." Tomo said.

They quickly packed their lunch up before heading to the cherry tree and sat down.

"Everybody, this is Tomo. Tomo, this is Eriol, Tomoyo, and my girlfriend, Sakura." Syaoran said.

"Hi." Tomo said. Sakura and Tomoyo quickly barraged him with questions. Eriol, Syaoran, and Meiling watched with amazement. But there was one question that interested everybody.

"Are you going to the Halloween dance with Meiling?" Sakura asked.

"Yes."

At this response everybody perked up, even Meiling because he never mentioned it to her before.

"As what?" Tomoyo asked.

"Vampires." he said simply.

~*~*~*~

A/N: Aww, did you think I'd make Syaoran go with Meiling to the dance? I have to keep the S+S coupling in the beginning! ^^ What do you think about Syaoran's little "father" role? And he tucked her in! I couldn't help it! ^^; What will happen next? 


	4. New Feelings

The rest of the day went great. Tomoyo was a little disappointed at the fact that Tomo's mother was going to make Tomo and Meiling's costumes, but she cheered up when they promised her she could make their next costumes.

While walking to their apartment after school Syaoran noticed Meiling was acting different. Much like a child would when he or she would receive a toy that they have always wanted. She skipped most of the way there and even sang a small tune.

As they entered the apartment, Wei greeted them.

"Hello Master Li, Ms. Meiling. Did you both a good day?" he asked.

"Yup." Meiling answered dreamily.

"That's good, I'll fix you two your snacks then." Wei said.

"No need to Wei. I'll be leaving soon." Meiling said as she walked to her room to change out of her school uniform.

"Would you like a snack Master Li?"

"Sure." Syaoran answered. Wei went to the kitchen and started making a snack. Syaoran, exhausted, went to sit on the couch. "When are you coming home?" he asked Meiling.

"Don't worry Syaoran, I promise I'll be back by 8. O.k.?" she said as she walked out of her room. She had on a Chinese style red T-shirt and a red skirt complete with a pair of Chinese shoes.

Syaoran smiled. He could always trust Meiling. "O.k." he said as he watched her pace around the room and look out the window for a few seconds before she went back to pacing. "Just be patient. He'll be here."

"I know, but I can't!" Meiling said after looking out the window again and starting her pacing. She stopped at the window again. "Syaoran..."

"Huh?" he looked up at her.

"Nothing." she looked out the window. "HE'S HERE!" she said while walking quickly to the door. "Bye Syaoran! Bye Wei!" she quickly said while walking out the door.

"It seems Ms. Meiling has a crush on somebody, right Master Li?" Wei said handing him his snack.

"Yes, it does seem that..." Syaoran said.

* * *

"Hello, it's nice to finally meet you." A woman said in the driver's seat as Meiling came into the car. She had long flowing, dark blue hair and the same dark eyes as Tomo's. She was pale, but not the chalk or sickly pale, but an indescribable pale. She was more beautiful than her aunt. But like her aunt, she too, looked very young for her age.

"Hello, you must be Tomo's mom." she said astonished.

"Yes I am."

"Arigato Yang-Chan for taking me to your house."

"It's no problem."

"Were you waiting for me long?" Tomo whispered in Meiling's ear.

"No." she whispered back, smiling. As she looked into his eyes, though, she couldn't help but start to fall in love with him. _It's as if the more I stare into his eyes, the more and more my love grows for him. I didn't even really like him when I first saw him at the airport, and when I saw him at lunch today, is when I started to like him for who he was..._ she thought.

_Our plan is working perfectly..._ Yang-Chan thought as she saw Meiling's eyes go misty through the rear-view mirror. _Just wait Meiling, you'll soon be one of us...and nothing will stop us..._

~*~*~*~

A/N: What do you think of Meiling's new crush? And what is this plan really about? I think this chapter is the shortest one yet! Woo-hoo!


	5. Problems

"Thanks so much Yang-chan for taking me back home and making dinner. I hope making our costumes isn't too much of a hassle for you." Meiling said as she bowed respectfully.

"It's no problem." Yang-chan said.

"Well, I'll see you tomorrow. Sleep well." Tomo said smiling.

"BYE!" Meiling yelled as the car drove off. She walked to the apartment door and knocked. She quickly checked her watch to make sure she wasn't late, and sighed with relief that she was an hour late. _Syaoran's going to kill me!_ she thought as she knocked on the door.

The door opened and there was Syaoran. He was already in his pajamas and looking quite mad at her. "Get inside and sit on the couch." he ordered.

Meiling obeyed and braced herself.

* * *

"Do you love her?" Yang-chan asked Tomo when they got back to the house.

"Of course not." Tomo said.

"You better not or else it'll ruin the plan. And if your lying, you know I'll find out just by reading your mind."

"I know..."

"So, don't lie to me ever again."

* * *

"Why are you late?!" Syaoran asked.

"I just lost track of time..." she said looking at the floor.

"You said you were going to be back by 8, and look, it's 9! How can I ever trust you again?"

"I messed up once o.k.? Everybody deserves a second chance!" _He's treating me like I'm a child... _she thought.

"Fine, I'll give you another chance. It's just that you're my one and only cousin Meiling, and I don't want to lose you. You're vulnerable."

"VULNERABLE?! Just because I don't have magic, doesn't make me vulnerable Syaoran! I know as much martial arts as you and I can hold my own!"

"You know that's not what I mean! What if the person has magic, yes you can hold your own against that person until he or she uses their magical powers!"

"I'm sorry...I should've known what you meant...It's just that...I love him Syaoran. It's not the same type of love I had for you, it's different somehow..."

"Love huh?"

"Mhm."

"Well even if you do love him, make sure your home on time from now on. Now I'm going to bed. Good night."

"Night." she watched him head off into his room.

* * *

"Just remember this Tomo, you can only choose one. So who will it be? Shinta or Meiling?" and with that, Yang-chan left. Furious, Tomo went upstairs to his room.

****

Music to Linkin Park's "Numb" begins

I'm tired of being what you want me to be

Feeling so faithless, lost under the surface

Don't know what you're expecting of me

Put under the pressure of walking in your shoes

(Caught in the undertow, just caught in the undertow)

Every step that I take is another mistake to you

(Caught in the undertow, just caught in the undertow)

Tomo sat on his bed and looked at a picture on his dresser. A young girl with golden hair and sparkling blue eyes was sitting next to a boy who looked like him, only the boy in the picture had sapphire eyes. They both looked so happy. _I'm so sick of being myself...who am I supposed to choose? If she really is...then_...

* * *

_I shouldn't have treated Meiling so horribly...But I just don't want to see her get hurt...Sometimes I think I'd choose her over Sakura...but do I really like her like that? Maybe the stress of being future clan leader is finally getting to me. Always having to be perfect..._ Syaoran thought while looking at his ceiling.

* * *

_I will never do anything right in his eyes! And if I do, he says it doesn't meet his standards!_ Meiling thought while she walked off into her room.

* * *

****

I've become so numb, I can't feel you there

I've become so tired, so much more aware

I'm becoming this, all I want to do

Is be more like me and be less like you

_I must really be falling for Meiling because I forget what it feels like when I used to hold Shinta...Unless it really has been that long..._ Tomo thought. _I haven't slept in ages...maybe I finally deserve some sleep tonight...I just hope Meiling is the key because I'm so tired of being like Yang-chan and the rest..._ He laid down on his bed and stared out the open window for a few before turning to the other side.

* * *

****

Can't you see that you're smothering me

Holding too tightly, afraid to lose control

Cause everything that you thought I would be

Has fallen apart right in front of you

(Caught in the undertow, just caught in the undertow)

Every step that I take is another mistake to you

(Caught in the undertow, just caught in the undertow)

And every second I waste is more than I can take

_I just wish he would stop treating me like a little kid. Can't he just back off for once? _Meiling thought as she laid on her side.

* * *

_I always thought Meiling would be there for me though. She always came back before...But as soon as she said "I love him", I don't know, it seemed that my image of her fell apart right in front of me. Maybe I do treat her more like a kid. Everything I do is terrible! Why can't I tell the people I care about that I really do care for them?! Why do I always have to act like a jerk and push them away and have them think I hate them?!_ He grabbed a pillow and threw it across the room in anger.

* * *

****

I've become so numb, I can't feel you there

I've become so tired, so much more aware

I'm becoming this, all I want to do

Is be more like me and be less like you

"Don't even think about it." Tomo said. A young man walked out of the darkness. He looked about 20. He had short red hair and black eyes. The mystery man had on all black clothes that made his pale skin stand out.

"Don't even think about what?" he said as innocently as possible.

"You were going to bite me."

"And why would I do that to you, Tomo?"

"Because, Xing, regular humans sleep at night and people like us, are up at night. Since I was laying down, you assumed I was a human." Tomo told him matter-of-factly.

"How did you know I was there?" Xing said, trying to change the subject.

"I'm more aware when I'm tired." he said with a smirk.

****

And I know

I may end up failing too

But I know

You were just like me with someone disappointed in you

"How's the plan going?" Xing asked.

"Great, except..."

"Except what?"

"It may fail..." Tomo said quietly, looking at the picture.

"Mistress Yang know?" Xing asked concerned.

"Yes." The silence that followed was too unbearable. "You were just like me Xing, so don't start."

"I know, but it wasn't for anything this big."

* * *

****

I've become so numb, I can't feel you there

I've become so tired, so much more aware

I'm becoming this all I want to do

Is be more like me and be less like you

"It got so cold in here all of a sudden." Meiling said to no one in particular. She shivered and got under her blankets. _It wasn't supposed to get this cold tonight. It's so cold, I can see my breath...And I can't move...I feel so...numb..._

* * *

_I...can barely feel Meiling's presence..._ Syaoran thought. He quickly ran out of his room. "MEILING!" he pounded on the door, but she didn't answer.

* * *

"I can barely feel Meiling's presence anymore..." Tomo said.

"It must be Ice. Her jealously might cost us. Quick, make sure Meiling's o.k." Xing said.

"Alright." Tomo quickly flew out of the open window.

* * *

****

I've become so numb, I can't feel you there

I'm tired of being what you want me to be

I've become so numb, I can't feel you there

I'm tired of being what you want you want me to be

"Numb" ends

Syaoran quickly kicked the door down. "Meiling!"

"S-S-S-Syaoran? W-W-Why is it so c-c-c-cold? I-I-I-I tried to answer you, but...my voice..." Syaoran could barely hear her words because she was cold, it took a lot just to speak. Her face was turning a light blue color and a thin coat of frost had covered her face. He went to her bed and hugged her.

"Come on Meiling, you have to try to get up!"

"I-I-I can't!" she was starting to cry.

"Don't cry! Your tears will freeze!" he said trying his best to wipe them away.

* * *

Tomo arrived at Meiling's window and saw that Syaoran was taking care of the situation. "Ice, you stupid vamp-demon, she's the key!"

A girl about Tomo's age with light skin and light blue hair that came to her waist, came out of the shadows. Her eyes were much like a cat's and were as black as night.

"I'm sorry Tomo! I didn't know! I saw you two together and I guess I snapped! But look, I'll make it better!" she quickly waved her hand and the cold that was in Meiling's room vanished. "Do you think the Mistress will be mad at me?"

"Yes." They both flew off toward Tomo's house. 

"What just happened?" Meiling asked weakly.

"I don't know..." he said. _I thought I saw people at her window..._ he thought.

~*~*~*~

A/N: How do you like my song chapter? Nice huh? And look! I added more people and Tomo can fly! Who knew? By the way, for all those slow people, like me, vamp-demon is a vampire 

demon. And you thought demons were bad enough! Go Ice! Oh! And as for the disclaimer stuff…I don't own "Numb" that belongs to Linkin Park and I don't own CardCaptor Sakura, or else I'd be rich and Meiling WOULD have been in the manga and gotten Syaoran! ^^


	6. A Plan Revealed

Tomo and Ice returned to the house. Yang-chan met them in his room with a look that could kill even the Grim Reaper, that is, if looks could kill. Xing was sitting on his bed, relieved that they both returned home okay, but yet giving Ice a you're-going-to-get-it look. She noticed, and braced herself for the oncoming slaughter of words. 

"Ice, sit down, now." Yang-chan said while gesturing to the bed. Ice obeyed and sat quietly down on Tomo's bed next to Xing. Tomo sat next to her to support her. 

"Do you know what you could have done?" Yang-chan asked her.

"Not really. I just found out that, the girl, she's the key." Ice said quietly, while looking at her hands.

"What do you mean you just found out?! If you weren't sleeping all the time during our meetings, then you would have known!"

"I wasn't sleeping…it was more like resting my eyes."

"ARE YOU BEING SMART WITH ME YOU HALF BREED?!" Yang-chan thundered.

"No." Ice said in a small squeaky voice.

"I thought so, now as for punishment you have to go around and clean everybody's coffin and the whole house. You hear? If you do it again, you'll die." Yang-chan left the room and closed the door. Nobody moved or said a word for a while. Finally, going nuts with the silence, Ice spoke.

"So that girl, is the key."

"Yup." Tomo said quietly.

"What are we going to do with her?"

"The prophecy says that a descendant of Clow Reed will appear and have no magical powers until the night of Halloween on their 15th birthday, when the full moon shines." Xing said. "This descendant will be the most powerful of all and will turn the cursed ones into day-walkers and day-walkers human, once turned into a cursed one. She's the only one who fit's the description so far, unless we wait for another one of his descendants to be unable to use magic."

"Tomo…what's in it for you? I mean…you're already a day-walker…" Ice said looking at him with curiosity.

"I'll finally be able to live a normal life again…Finally be able to be human and enjoy life as it is…But…" he looked at the picture on his dresser again.

"Unless what?"

"Unless he falls in love with her." Xing said.

"What do you mean by that? Shouldn't he be human even if he falls in love with her?" Ice asked looking at him seriously now.

"In order for her to be able to turn all of us into day-walkers she needs to turn into one of us. That's Tomo's job, but if he falls in love with her…well…he'll stay like us forever, to be with her…she can't turn back to human…" Xing looked at her. "Do you get it?" 

"Yeah…" she looked at the floor. _Poor Tomo…it seems…he'll be like us forever…_ she thought. Ice looked at Tomo sympathetically, but he didn't notice because he was still looking at the picture. Of course she liked him, that was obvious, but yet, she hated to see him that way. Yeah, so she got jealous, but it seemed he was always loyal to Shinta…the girl who he loved 100 years ago…the girl who died in a tragic accident…"Well, I better get started." She got up and left the room.

"You need your sleep, so I'll leave. See you tomorrow…" Xing said quietly and left. Tomo layed down on his bed again. He slowly closed his eyes and soon fell into a deep sleep.

***

Meiling awoke by the smell of bacon. She got up slowly and noticed she wasn't in her room anymore. She looked down at her blanket. It was green, Syaoran's blanket. But, she wasn't in his room…Observing the area around her, she noticed she was in the living room on the couch. Syaoran, was on the chair, still asleep, and looking rather uncomfortable. Meiling couldn't remember much about what had happened last night except for feeling cold. 

"Ah, your up Ms. Meiling. That's good. Master Syaoran was worried about you all last night. He carried you here and watched you sleep. The poor master must have been up all last night." Wei said.

Wei put a plate of bacon and eggs on the table by her and gave her a glass of milk. Looking at Syaoran, he shook his head and chuckled. "I have never seen him sleep this late. Won't he be in a fret when he wakes…Better wake him up now…" Wei shook Syaoran up. His eyes opened wide open and he sat up immediately.

"Meiling, are you o.k.?" 

"Yeah…why?" Meiling asked. Wei put a plate of eggs and bacon on the table for Syaoran, with a glass of milk, too. Then he made a quick exit, knowing the young teens would probably want some privacy.

"You were…I almost…lost you…" Syaoran said quietly.

Meiling looked at him a bit shocked. He had never spoken about little stuff like this. Of course she knew he loved her, but that was only because she was his cousin. He had to look out for her, where was the onslaught of words? Wasn't he going to tell her off because she had almost died? "I can't remember much…"

"I don't know how it happened, but when I came into your room, it felt like a freezer. You were so frozen, you couldn't move, and then in an instant, it was normal. You fell unconscious shortly after and I took you out here and…"

Meiling smiled. She finished his sentence, as if reading his mind, "You watched me sleep because you didn't want that to happen again. Am I right?" 

"Of course…" he hated it when she was right sometimes. He was waiting for her to start teasing, but instead, she got up and put her empty plate of food in the sink along with her empty glass. He watched her in amazement. She always teased him a little when he showed he cared.

"I'm going into my room now to get dressed. I'm pretty sure you don't need to watch me." she smiled at him, and left. 

He sat there smiling and shook his head. _Same old Meiling_ he thought.

~*~*~*~

A/N: Hey, thanks for all the reviews! I really appreciate it! Anyways, hope you like this chapter. I'll be adding more on Tomo and Meiling's relationship later. Isn't that sweet that Syaoran was watching over Meiling for the whole night?! I just couldn't help myself! I'll have to put a bit more S+S moments in the next chapter though…


	7. Eve of the dance

School dragged on forever. Meiling was a bit more anxious than ever today. She and Tomo was going over to his house again so Meiling could try on the costume. She just couldn't wait. Syaoran was a bit edgy himself. He was still fighting over the fact that he might actually love Meiling, and he was kind of ignoring Sakura at the same time.

"What's the matter Syaoran?" Sakura asked after a long day at school. He had watched Meiling leave with Tomo. He wasn't sure, but he thought he saw Meiling give him a peck on the cheek. Syaoran was pretty close to bashing Tomo's head down to the ground when he saw that. He didn't like Meiling with anybody else but him, yet, he didn't know why…He surely didn't love her…did he?

"Nothing Sakura." he answered instead. They walked together to Tomoyo's house. She had told them she wanted to tape the moment when they would try on their costumes. Sakura was a bit nervous and Syaoran shook his head in disbelief. After all these years, she still liked to tape Sakura. He always thought that was a phase or something, but he guessed wrong. 

Sakura put her head onto his shoulder as they walked. "Syaoran?"

"Hm?"

"Why have you been ignoring me?"

Syaoran looked down at her. So, she had noticed. But it wasn't his fault. He just wanted to spend time with his dear cousin. Right? _The only reason you want to spend time with her is because you love her…_ a voice in his head kept saying. He ignored it. "I don't know. I guess, it's because…I've been having these strange feelings."

"What do you mean?" Sakura looked up at him and stopped walking. _Is he in love with another? No, that can't be it…_ Sakura thought. Tears were forming in her eyes already, so this was how it was going to end…after 5 long, blissful years together. Hadn't he told her they were meant to be together? 

Syaoran decided, now was the time to tell her about the strange presences he's been sensing for some time now. "Sakura…have you…been…feeling any strange, or evil auras lately?"

"No, why do you ask?" Sakura asked, embarrassed that she had even thought of them, breaking up and quickly blinked back the tears before Syaoran saw.

He looked at the ground, as he thought of how he was going to put his next sentence. _Great, she probably thinks I'm crazy now_ he thought. _Well, I might as well just tell her the truth…_ He looked at her worried face. Was he still in love with her? The girl who made him blush from head to toe five years ago and still did in a not so distant past? "You see Sakura, I didn't want to bother you with it…but…"

* * *

Meiling walked to Tomo's house. It felt so right to be there, holding his arm, walking with him, being with him. _This must be how Sakura feels about Syaoran…_ Meiling thought as they approached his house.

"My mother worked really hard on the costumes last night and finally decided what to make that would make you look even more beautiful than what you already are." Tomo said.

Meiling blushed. She had never been told she was beautiful before. All this time, she thought she was plain, cute, but plain. All she had was Syaoran, and when he left her, so she settled for another guy in Hong Kong. But he had been a jerk, so she dumped him. 

Since him, Tomo has been the only other guy in her life and the only guy who told her she was beautiful. Somehow, with him, she felt wanted. 

Tomo smiled at her. "Why are you blushing?"

"Nobody has ever said I was beautiful before…" she said childishly, while looking at the ground. She could feel him smiling at her.

"Somebody should have, because it's true…"

Meiling looked up at him, his eyes…they were so different from everybody else's. He grabbed her chin and slowly moved closer to her face.

* * *

"So…you've been feeling these strange auras? And you now just bring it up?" Eriol tsked at his ancestor and shook his head in disbelief. "I thought you were smarter than that."

Syaoran gave him a glare. He hated everything about him. He always hated the way that he knew everything, but then that made him nervous. If he did know everything, then, that meant he knew about his problem. He gave Eriol a quick nervous glance and decided to look at the wall.

"Now, when did you say this started?" Tomoyo asked. 

"The day Meiling came back…"

"You think you're feeling Meiling's aura?" Sakura asked.

"No, this is an evil presence."

"Well then, we better be on our guard. This presence is most likely after the cards." Eriol said. Sakura and Syaoran nodded in agreement. A moment of silence followed.

Tomoyo, who was anxious, broke the silence. "So, you guys ready?!" 

"For what Tomoyo?" Syaoran asked. _She doesn't want us to go out and find the presence does she? _

"To put on the costumes of course! I need to know if these will fit you!" She whipped out three boxes and her video camera. 

"Now? Why do you have to tape it?" Sakura asked warily.

"It's tradition silly!" Tomoyo said as she put the camera on stand-by.

* * *

Meiling slowly opened her eyes. He had kissed her. She stared at him with much curiosity. Why had he did that? Tomo smiled at her and motioned for her to come into the house. The house, was of course exquisite. It was built much like the old Victorian houses and so was the inside. A polished wooden floor and a beautiful wooden staircase met her eyes in the main hallway. Yang-Chan came out of the room from the left.

"MEILING! I'm so glad you could make it. I hope the measurements I took two days ago were accurate. Please, try on your costume." Yang-Chan motioned to the room she had just came out of. Meiling went into the room she had just came out of and stopped dead in her tracks when she saw the costume on a mannequin model. It had sleeves like a muscle shirt, but there were added stuff to make it come to a point, you could see inside the sleeve, which was a blood red. The dress itself was black with a blood red belt that held a skull in the middle. It came down to the mannequin's feet.

"It's so beautiful! I can't wait till I try it on!"

"You have to try this on first, Meiling…" Yang-chan said holding out a beautiful necklace. It was a made of a soft black fabric and held a blood red ruby in the middle. It took Meiling's breath away. Yang-chan slipped it on her, and in an instant, Meiling felt like air. She didn't know what was going on around her. Her eyes held a hypnotized look. "Good, it worked. Now then, tomorrow, leave the dance early with Tomo. Only then, will you serve your purpose." she said with a mischievous grin.

Meiling bent down on knee, hypnotized by the gem around her neck. All that mattered was the lady in front of her, her master. "Yes master, as you wish."

~*~*~*~

A/N: As the suspense rises! The S+S scene may not be the best because I just don't specialize in that stuff. But I tried to hurry as fast as I could because my friend Cryz insisted upon it. So, here it is! Hope you like it! Thanks for the review Mysticalannie! Please, everybody, review!


	8. Leaving

"I'm home now!" Meiling called out into the apartment when she came home. She could still hear Yang-Chan's voice echoing throughout her head.

Flashback

"When you go home, act as if nothing had happened…Act as you would when I wasn't your master…" she had ordered Meiling earlier. "Now, put these in." Yang-Chan handed Meiling contacts. "These will take the hypnotized look out of your eyes."

Meiling still on knee looked up and accepted the contacts. She inserted them into her eyes, and looked down upon the ground waiting for her next orders.

End of flashback

"Hey, Meiling." Syaoran said from behind her. Startled, she looked to see Syaoran just coming in. "I was out trying on my costume…" he stopped when he noticed Meiling's necklace that was still on her neck.

"Where's that from?"

"It came with my costume Tomo's mom made me. She said if I wore it, I'd get used to it, since I've never worn jewelry before and it felt funny." she said with a smile, hoping he'd buy it.

"Oh, o.k. Well, tomorrow is a big day, with the dance going on late at night and it being Halloween and all…" he yawned and stretched. Syaoran looked at Meiling, who had went into the kitchen to make a snack.

"Want something?" she asked.

"No…" he just wanted to admire everything about her. The way that she moved, her undying love for him…but, he knew that love was dying. She loved Tomo now, there'd be no room for him. "I'll be heading to bed now, o.k.?"

She looked up from her preparations. "Alright. Good night!"

"Good night."

- - -

"So, how's the plan? Did you corrupt her mind yet?" Ice asked Tomo.

"Do you always have to be in my room, asking me questions?" Tomo asked.

"I'm sorry, it's just that I may actually care about you, you know? I mean, it's not exactly a secret is it?" Ice said.

Tomo smiled at her. She was right. Since the first day he joined them, Ice was always there, showing him around just to get close to him. It broke her heart when she found out his heart was still with his girlfriend. Convinced she was dead from the explosion, Tomo was usually melancholy, but after Ice informed him that she found out she wasn't dead and the only way to meet her was for him to be human, he signed up for the job to hunt for the key, Meiling. "The plan is going well, and no, Yang-Chan made her put the ruby on herself."

"Amazing. I wonder why Yang-Chan always says if you don't turn human, the plan will be dead?"

"Probably because it was part of a deal we made…I don't know…"

Sighing, Ice layed on his bed and looked up at him. He turned around in his chair and looked at her, giving her a what's-on-your-mind look.

"Nothing, just nothing…forget it…So…what are you doing there at your desk?" she asked noting the mess of papers and fresh eraser dust.

"Just…stuff…"

"Oh. Well good night then." Ice got up and left his room and headed to her room.

"Well?" a voice said from behind her door.

"It's going good…but, he doesn't know either." Ice said. "Did you find out?"

Xing came out of the shadows. "Nope, nothing. Whatever Yang-Chan has in store for our dear friend, she definitely doesn't want us to know about it…"

- - -

**Music to Jessica Andrew's "Helplessly, Hopelessly" begins**

**I can stand with the weight of the world on my shoulders**

**I can fight with the toughest of the tough**

**I can laugh in the face of all my insecurities**

**Anytime, anywhere, anything…I'm strong enough**

Syaoran looked at Meiling. It was almost time for the dance and they were waiting for both of their dates. The last of the trick-or-cheaters passed by the streets an hour ago. She looked absolutely stunning in the vampire costume. Although it was plain, it hugged her body just at the right places. They were sitting outside, on the hill and Meiling was looking up at the stars. Her now pale face, thanks to the makeup she wore, looked somewhat mysterious in the full moon light.

"Um…Syaoran?"

"Huh?" he woke up from his thoughts.

"Have you gotten the elders approval for Sakura to be your bride?"

"Nope, they said 'Talk to us when you're both eighteen.'"

Meiling laughed. "What do they think you'll do? Change your mind? You never do that!"

Syaoran laughed along with her. _If only you knew Meiling…If only you knew… _he thought.

**But when you're holding me like this**

**I'm carelessly lost in your touch**

**I'm completely defenseless**

**Baby, it's almost too much**

**I'm helplessly, hopelessly, recklessly falling in love**

Meiling gave a mischievous smirk and at an astonishing speed, grabbed Syaoran by the waist and tackled him down. He was completely defenseless and they rolled down the hill together. They ended up at the bottom of the hill, with Meiling still holding on to him from the side. He just wanted time to stop right there. He noted everything, her laughter, her touch, the way her hair fell onto her face, and the way he felt there, at the bottom of the hill. _It's official…I'm…in love with her… _Syaoran thought to himself. _Should I tell her?_

"Why did you do that?!" Syaoran said instead.

"You looked like you needed it. And anyways, I haven't done that since I was 10!" she laughed even harder.

Syaoran smiled at her. "Now look at you, you're covered with grass!"

**So let consequence do what it will to us, I don't care**

**Let the stars stand as witness to all**

**Say the word and tonight I will follow you anywhere**

**I just can't pretend anymore I'm too sturdy to fall**

Just then, Yang-Chan and Tomo pulled up. He got out of the car and walked over to them. Smiling at the two he cleared his throat. Syaoran's hand stopped picking off grass off of Meiling and got up. Tomo helped Meiling get up and Syaoran couldn't help but get angry.

"Remember, I'll be taking Meiling home after the dance. Got it?" Syaoran said rather coldly.

"Of course, of course. I don't know what you're problem is. I've told you I wasn't going to do anything to her."

"Whatever." he gave him his glare and his body shook with anger. _Who was he anyway? Doesn't he know I can pound his face in anytime? _

Tomo took Meiling's arm gracefully and said, "Well, let's go Meiling." She followed him as he escorted her to the car.

_GET YOUR FILTHY HANDS OFF OF HER! _Syaoran screamed in his head.

Meiling looked out of the car and rolled down her window, "See you at the dance!" she called as the car drove off.

**'Cause when you're holding me like this**

**I'm carelessly lost in your touch**

**I'm completely defenseless**

**Baby, it's almost too much**

**I'm helplessly, hopelessly, recklessly falling in love**

"Take out your contacts." Yang-Chan ordered from the driver's seat.

"Yes master." Meiling did as she was told and her hypnotized eyes shone in the full moonlight.

"Remember, you have to act like yourself."

"Yes master."

Tomo put a shawl around her and whispered in her ear, "You were shaking."

His voice tickled her ear and she sat more straighter in surprise. Her eyes started to lower as a new, warm feeling came over her as he was holding her. She wanted to stay forever in his arms.She just couldn't tell him her feelings toward him. _He may just push himself farther away from me if I do…_she thought to herself sadly. _Just like Syoaraon did with me…_

_- - -_

Syaoran and Sakura were the talk of the dance. Sakura, looked just like a princess should, with her gorgeous pink dress that sparkled in the light. It was made in the style of a Medieval time period dress, with a few modifications. Syaoran's costume was made much that of what a prince would wear during that time period. They had just ended a dance and Syaoran kept his eyes on Tomo and Meiling the whole time.

"AND NOW, THE MOMENT YOU'VE ALL BEEN WAITING FOR! THE BEST COSTUMED COUPLE!" a teacher said in the microphone. The students cheered. Tomo whispered something in Meiling's ear, and they left the dance, unknowing to Syaoran and the other teenagers.

**I am not afraid, I am not afraid**

"Now, after extensive counting, the best costumed couple is…Sakura Kinomoto and Syaoran Li! Everybody, give a round of applause!" the teacher said as he moved over for Sakura and Syaoran to get onto the stage. The children applauded and cheered, some even nodded their heads in agreement.

"Thank you all for voting for us and I'd like to thank my dear friend and cousin, Tomoyo, for making these wonderful costumes for us!" Sakura said. Syaoran looked around frantically for Meiling, but he couldn't find her. _Where could she be? _he thought. He was getting scared, but he didn't show it. All he could find was Tomoyo and Eriol looking up from the front row in their Yue and Ruby Moon costumes.

**'Cause when you're holding me like this**

**I'm carelessly lost in your touch**

**I'm completely defenseless**

**Baby, it's almost too much**

**I'm helplessly, hopelessly, recklessly falling**

**I'm helplessly, hopelessly, recklessly falling in love**

**"Helplessly, Hopelessly" ends**

* * *

A/N: Like my second chapter fic? Sorry if this chapter wasn't as good as the rest, but…it was all I could come up with! Thanks fallen and apple-cinnamon for the reviews! Just to reassure you apple-cinnamon, this isn't another suicide fic. I hate those. And I don't own the song "Helplessly, Hopelessly", that belongs to Jessica Andrews. Remember, to be kind and review! Your reviews are my motivation in actually FINISHING this fic!


	9. When the Full Moon Shines

"Quickly now!" Yang-Chan urged as she ushered Tomo and Meiling into the car. "We only have about 10 minutes left!" Once situated into the car, Yang-chan sped out of the school parking lot and toward her house. It was simple, all they had to do was have Meiling in the tower and in the light of moon while Yang-chan performed the ritual that would unleash her magic once again.

Meiling felt a rush of warmth go through her body. She never felt like that before. The rear-view mirror started shaking ever so slightly, but not from Yang-Chan's crazy driving, it was from her, Meiling.

Tomo noticed the rear-view mirror shaking. "Slow down, you're driving so fast, the car is shaking!"

"It's not from me! Meiling's magic blood has been laying dormant in her for so long that it's starting to awaken. It's her that's moving the mirror, but yet she has no control over it."

Meiling looked at Tomo confused. He gave her a reassuring smile and she continued looking out the window in silence. The scenery blurred and swirled together with each other due to the speed of the car.

Yang-Chan suddenly made a sharp turn into the driveway. "GET OUT!" she ordered.

- - -

"Have you seen Meiling?" Syaoran asked around. But every answer he received was a no.

Eriol popped up from behind him. "She's gone, Syaoran." Syaoran spun quickly around to meet his ancestor, face to face.

"What do you mean by gone? Her presence is still here, in this building!"

"Her magic that's been lying dormant in her for years is finally starting to awaken. Syaoran, she'll be as powerful as Clow Reed himself."

Syaoran looked at him blankly. Sakura and Tomoyo joined them with no Meiling. "You two couldn't find her either?"

"I'm sorry Syaoran. We even had Kero help." Sakura said sadly. 

"Kero? How'd he get here?" Syaoran asked.

"Apparently, Kero wanted to come because of the food, so, Tomoyo, brought him in her video camera case." Sakrua said. "How else?"

It was true, whenever they all thought Kero was back at Sakura's house, sure enought, he'd be in Tomoyo's video camera case just in case. For a little guy, he sure liked close-ups. Just then, a small stuffed toy with wings came flying toward them.

"Sorry kid, I looked everywhere, and still no sign of her. Not even her boyfriend. But…" Everyone peered at him closer, waiting for what his answer might be. "THE FOOD IS GREAT HERE!" he exclaimed as he bit into a piece of cake which was located near him.

Syaoran grew angry and grabbed Kero sharply. He started to stretch his face. "WHAT DO YOU MEAN BOYFRIEND! THAT TOMO GUY IS NOT HER BOYFRIEND! IF HE WAS, HE WOULDN'T HAVE KIDNAPPED HER! GOT IT?! AND SHE'S MORE IMPORTANT THAN FOOD!"

"Calm down Syaoran, I'm sure Kero was just joking when he said that. Right Kero?" Sakura said as she tried to pry his hands away from the guardian. "Um, Tomoyo?"

"Yes?"

"This isn't exactly the perfect time to be video-taping…"

"Oh! I'm sorry!" she quickly put the camera in stand-by mode and put it in her camera case.

After much effort, they finally got Syaoran to stop squeezing the little guardian. "See the respect I get for being the guardian of the cards!" Kero exclaimed to Eriol. Eriol just chuckled at him. "If I weren't in a room full of people, I'd transform into my true form and show you a thing or two!"

Syaoran just ignored him and was still muttering stuff about Tomo. "The next time I see that black-eyed-"

"Black-eyed?!" Eriol and Kero said together in unison, while interrupting him. "You never told me he had black-eyes!" Eriol said.

"What? You never saw them?"

"It's dark in here, Sakura and Tomoyo blocked my view of him when they asked him questions, I don't have any classes with him, and he always avoided me." Eriol said simply.

"Why? What's the deal with him having black-eyes?"

"Back in the day of Clow Reed, there was a very powerful woman. Her name was Yang." Kero started.

- - -

"Meiling, stand there in the full moon light." Yang-chan ordered. She did as she was told. Ice came with a dagger, a cup, and a towel. Xing stood in the shadows, wanting to know more about what was to happen. She never did like Tomo much, but to make a deal with him that'd make him happy was beyond suspiciousness. He needed and wanted to know. He quickly looked at Tomo, who was standing near Meiling, waiting for his part in the ritual.

- - -

Now, comfortably back at Sakura's house, they all pressured Kero to continue his tale. They all decided that having a talking stuffed animal would just blow their cover and they didn't want to explain anything.

"As I said, back in Clow Reed's time, there was a very powerful woman named Yang. She was very beautiful and was deeply in love with Clow. She thought that with Clow as her husband, they could rule all of China together. But you see, Clow was in love with someone else, and he didn't agree with her intentions. After trying to kill the woman Clow loved, he put a curse on her. She'd only be able to feed on the blood of humans who were lonely or depressed. In other words, she'd be a day-walker. But, she found a way to make other people just like her, only they could only walk in the night, unlike her. That's what you would call a vampire. But for this Tomo guy to have black-eyes means he too, is a day-walker…She must have found a way to put her blood in him…" Kero said while crossing his legs and leaning back in thought. "But anyways, the only way to reverse the spell, is to get the strongest of all the descendants of Clow Reed and perform a ritual by midnight on Halloween on their fifteenth birthday. Of course the descendant would also not be able to tap into their powers by that time…In other words, the brat is the strongest…and it's almost midnight…"

"If your hoping for a miracle to happen Syaoran, we have to go there and save her. Where does Tomo live?" Eriol questioned.

"I…I…I don't know…" Syaoran said in a barely audible whisper.

"Her aura, it's still in the building, meaning maybe she doesn't want to be found…" Sakura said. But she knew, that wasn't like Meiling at all. If she was in some kind of trouble, they all would be able to sense it, even Eriol who lost most of his magic when the Clow Cards transformed.

- - -

Yang-chan took the dagger and quickly sliced Meiling's hand. She put the cup below, so it'd catch every precious drop of blood that spilled. Ice came with the towel and stopped the bleeding, the cup was about 1/5 filled. Bringing the cup to her lips, Yang-chan breathed in the aroma of fresh, untainted, blood. Blood, the one thing that could keep her stabilized for years. Clow didn't know that with the curse he set upon her, came immortality. The only way to be killed was with that wretched sword…_Oh well…they won't figure it out, only when it's too late…_ she thought to herself. Slowly, she drank the blood until there wasn't a drop of it left.

Tomo went up to Meiling, and slowly opened his mouth to reveal his fangs. He didn't look the same as he did before, totally different, almost demonish. He bit into her neck, savoring the taste of her skin and blood. Finally letting go of her, she collapsed to the floor.

Yang-chan felt a surge of energy rushing through her body. Her once black eyes, turned back to their natural sparkling, cold-hearted, blue eyes. Looking at Tomo, she soon noticed that his eyes, hadn't changed a bit.

She walked up to him in a rage of anger. "You wretched boy! I told you not to fall in love with her! Do you know what you've caused?" she said panicking. After a few seconds thought, she calmed down quite a bit. "Oh well…I could use this for my advantage…"

Tomo stood there, looking confused. Xing, watched, fully alert, and waiting. _Evidently your plan didn't work…but what do you mean by your advantage?_ he thought. After being given a dirty look by Yang-chan, he knew that mind reading wasn't given to her from the curse…she had known it for a very long time.

* * *

A/N: So how did you like it? I'm terribly sorry if Eriol is a bit out of character, but that's only because I've seen like...5 episodes at the most with him in it. I totally forgot about Kero, so I needed him to do some explaining, which is another reason Eriol is a bit OOC. I'll probably be boosting the rating up on this story in the next chapter due to violent situations. Lol. Let's see…Thanks fallen and JupiterLover for reviewing! Fallen, you really don't have to review every chapter, but if you insist, go ahead! As for JupiterLover, I've thought about the Hiei/Meilin fic and I think it'd be interesting to see. I mean, he's a lot more serious than Li is (and ever will be) and it'd just be neat to see her even falling in love with him and see how he reacts to it. Yup, that's what I think. And my dear friend Z, I do hope you liked this chapter. I tried my very best to get it posted for your birthday, since I know you just love this story so much! Remember to review! 


	10. Mystery of Shinta Revealed

A sudden wind blew inside the tower. The windows burst open. A young girl came flying in. She was about Tomo's age at the most, with short blonde silky hair that came to her shoulders. Her eyes were charcoal black, a sure sign that she too, was a vampire.

Tomo stared at her in disbelief. _This just couldn't be…no, Yang told me she…she…she…died in the explosion…_ he thought.

"Oh, but Tomo, this is the same girl." Yang-chan said. "Shinta, come here." She obeyed, and walked by Tomo, as if he wasn't there. He had already completely forgotten about Meiling, lying limbless on the floor. Xing and Ice watched as she crossed the room, as if in a trance.

"Tomo, I'd like you to meet Shinta. I'm sure you two have already met." she said with a mischievous smile.

Shinta looked back at Yang-chan quickly. "I've never seen him in my life. I don't know where you could've gotten the fact that we met before."

Tomo felt his whole world collapse. The girl that he loved, or once loved, didn't even remember him. Although vague, he could still remember every time he had shared with her. "Mistress…what did you do to her?!" Tomo said shaking with anger.

"All I did was take a few memories away from her…" she said casually. "What's the matter with that? It's not like you loved her or anything." She looked at him with a wondering look, wanting to know his reaction. She was loving every moment of this torture.

He couldn't say anything to her. That was true. He had finally fallen out of love with her. But, yet, somewhere, he knew it wasn't true. She was his life, his whole world. _At one point she was my whole world, but now, it seems Meiling is…What do I do?!_

"Yes Tomo, tell us, what are you going to do?"

Xing watched perplexed. This was her plan all along, only, she had wanted him human. _But why? What are you trying to do?_ he thought.

Yang-Chan's full attention now went to Xing and Ice. "Stop trying to analyze everything Xing. Now, leave the tower." she ordered. Ice started to get Meiling from the floor but Yang-chan stopped her abruptly. "Leave her here, now go!"

Xing and Ice did as they were told. Ice went down the steps, but Xing went out the window.

"And where do you think you're going?" Yang-chan asked, eyeing him suspiciously.

"I'm in the mood for some fresh blood." he said, and headed out into the dead of the night. Yang-chan watched him before continuing on with torturing Tomo.

- - -

"So how are we going to find her?" Syaoran asked, almost shouting. He didn't want her hurt, or worse, like them. A vampire.

"Syaoran, your not the only one who cares about her." Sakura said. She looked at him with a concerned look. Syaoran just looked at her. Did she really even care that much for Meiling? She did try to befriend her at one point, but that was only because Meiling was leaving and Sakura didn't want Meiling to go with horrible memories. And even when they did start talking, their friendship wasn't the best.

"Yeah Li-kun. You really need to calm down. We'll find her. I promise." Tomoyo said. Her camera lay turned off on her lap as she was sitting on the ground elegantly next to Eriol. Syaoran looked at the girl who loved Sakura, making movies, and making costumes. She was also the person Meiling went to when she didn't want to talk to anyone else. Tomoyo was perhaps, the only true friend Meiling had, and this relaxed Syaoran when he heard her say that. After all, when he and Sakura started dating, Tomoyo and Meiling, lost their whole worlds. But, she did make a quick recovery after her and Eriol started dating. Meiling, never recovered, until recently, and was also in danger with the guy who helped ease her pain.

"The only thing is, how are we going to find her?" Syaoran said, laying back on Sakura's bed. They all looked at each other. They didn't know what to say to him. Syaoran noticed the pregnant silence, and sat back up. "What?"

"It's just that-" Sakura started, but was interrupted by a knock on her window. Eriol, who was the closest to the window, looked out.

"It's a vampire." Eriol said calmly.

"Let him in." Syaoran said.

"But, what if it's a trap?" Sakura asked warily.

"Sakura, he may have information on Meiling's whereabouts, right Syaoran?" Tomoyo asked. Syaoran nodded solemnly. "It's just a chance we have to take." she said, while Eriol unlocked the window and opened it.

"I'm sorry, it's a bit too bright in there, could you turn off the lights and just turn that lamp on?" he asked.

"Of course." Tomoyo said as she clicked the lights off. Syaoran turned on the lamp and the vampire flew in.

"My name is Xing. I have information on Meiling for you."

"You do?!" Syaoran looked at him with pleading eyes. "You have to tell me, please."

"She's at Yang-Chan's house, unconscious at the moment, but she's fine. Except for the fact that she's a vampire now. Yang-chan ordered Tomo to get Meiling close to him so it'd be easier to get her over to our house when her magic awakens. Yang-chan needed Meiling's blood so she could become human with the immortality of a vampire. Her original plan was to have Tomo turn Meiling into vampire so Tomo could turn human. But he didn't turn human, and instead stayed as a vampire because he fell in love with her. She never told us why she wanted him to be human, but then Shinta came."

Syaoran was glad to hear Meiling was fine, even though she was a vampire. To hear that someone else was in love with her, was well, rivalry. "Who's this Shinta person?" Eriol asked.

"Shinta was Tomo's girlfriend. About a century ago, Yang-Chan was looking for a perfect person to be a day-walker and help her obtain the one who would be born with no magic in Clow Reed's family. She started noticing Tomo a month after we moved into a small city outside of Hong Kong. He was happy and content and would do anything for Shinta. She said he'd be perfect, but she had to get rid of her, in order for him to be depressed, lost, easily manipulated. As Tomo was walking to her house one day, there was an explosion. He looked everywhere for her, but wasn't able to find anything, not even her bones. That was the chance Yang-chan was waiting for and she took it. He was told she was dead, and in order to win his freedom back, he had to do this mission. But somehow, Shinta didn't die. Yang-chan knew it too, but I don't know…Yang-chan wiped out all of her memories."

"So this Shinta girl is Tomo's girlfriend. And you're done with Meiling, so just give her back and return her to normal." Syaoran said.

"It's not that simple. I don't know. There seems to be more than that, but that's all I found out before coming here to tell you. I know that this is going to cost a lot of bloodshed." Xing said seriously. "Are you up to it?"

Syaoran nodded, determined to get Meiling back, no matter what the cost. Sakura and the others were a bit hesitant, but nodded in agreement. They all knew if it was the other way around, Meiling would do the same thing, no matter how badly they had treated her in the past.

- - -

"You really want to know how I did it?" Yang-chan asked him. She stared at him sinisterly.

"Did what? Make her forget?!" Tomo yelled. He was mad, he knew it. But she was crazy. He didn't even remember how she got him to agree on this stupid mission.

"It was rather easy, after kidnapping her at night. All I had to do was plan the explosion at the right time in the morning. Which went fairly well. Anyways, I then made her take a simple drink…" she turned around to grab a cup, filled to the brim with a drink. It smelled like honey and alcohol all at the same time, but looked like blood. He didn't know where she had hid that, it must've been behind the box she was standing in front of or something.

"What are you going to do with that?!" he asked her, watching her closely. She approached Meiling now, starting to stir from the place she lay. Tomo's eyes opened wide, knowing what she was planning to do.

"Drink this Meiling. It'll make your headache go away." Meiling nodded and grabbed the cup. The intoxicating smell, hypnotizing her.

"DON'T DO IT MEILING!" Tomo shouted and as he tried to snatch it away from her, something blocked him. A barrier. Yang-chan smiled at him innocently.

"Like it? See what I can do with my new powers?" She watched in joy as Meiling slowly drank the liquid from the cup and Tomo's pleading and useless banging to get through the barrier. Shinta stood by, like a zombie, or a puppet. As the last drop of the liquid went into Meiling's mouth, the cup fell from her hands.

"What's your name?" Yang-chan asked her.

"I…don't know."

"Who do you serve?"

"You."

Tomo watched, horrified. That's how she did it. That's how Shinta couldn't remember anything, just stood there as a zombie, awaiting her orders. Tears coming to his eyes, he fell against the barrier and started to cry uncontrollably.

* * *

A/N: Sorry for the long awaited debut of this chapter! I had exams to study for and my friends were bugging me to show them my original fic: Zincian Legend. So, I was working on putting that up to post and finished the sixth chapter just recently. Thanks so much to everybody that reviewed! Remember, every review means a lot to me. I learn to write better that way. Sorry if it's a bit confusing at the moment, but I hope this chapter helped clear things up a bit. If it didn't, well then, just wait. Everything will be cleared up by the end of this fic! I promise! As for that Hiei and Meilin fic…I haven't given it a title yet, but am working on the plot and the first chapter. But when I do have a title, I'll be sure to update everyone on that. That's all for now, please review!


	11. Syaoran's Sword

"We could do it the easy way, which is by day, but the bad thing is Yang-Chan would kill any innocent bystander and you can't use your magic that freely. So, you're going to have to do it by night, the hard way. Nobody is out then, but that too has a bad side. The other vampires, the ones who are loyal to her, will most likely try and stop you." Xing said as he was trying to think of a way for them to rescue Meiling.

"We'll do what ever it takes." Syaoran said determined.

"That's right. Meiling is our friend, and we all know she'd do the same for us." Sakura said, standing by Syaoran's side. She had already forgotten that Xing was a vampire, but was more determined than ever to rescue their friend.

"But…if she's a vampire already, how will you reverse it? It's not like we want to kill her by putting a stake through her heart or anything…" Tomoyo said. "We just want her back to her old self." Everyone turned their head to Xing, who was clearly thinking.

"I'm not to sure…I think…you'll have to kill Yang-Chan…" he said slowly.

"By putting a stake through her heart?" Sakura asked.

"No, that's just movie stuff." Xing answered. "No, something about a sword…Some special sword is the only thing that can kill vampires…"

"Maybe if you tell us a little about how Yang-Chan became a vampire, then we can try to see if we can figure out about the sword from there." Eriol said. Xing nodded, and started to speak.

- - -

Meiling looked his way. A look of sympathy went across her face for a split second, and then it went back to her expressionless face.

"Dry your tears Tomo. After all, she's still Meiling, only without a few memories…" Yang-Chan said. A small sinister smirk went across her face.

Tomo looked up at her. Anger was running through his veins. "HOW COULD YOU?!"

"It's my life. I make my own choices. If I decide to wipe someone's memories, then I'll do it. That's how."

"But…why her memories? Why take both of their memories away?"

"Why you ask? They are the perfect weapon. If I had let them keep their memories, then they wouldn't be a perfect weapon to put out for the Li clan. Would they? Just look at what your memories are doing to you! You still can't get over Shinta even now, when you love Meiling!"

A small look of surprise swept over Meiling's face, but it disappeared just as fast as her last expression. At the same time, a small pained look came over Shinta. Yang-Chan noticed it.

"It seems both of these girls haven't lost their feelings for you even though they can't remember you. Interesting…"

- - -

"I don't know much about it, but somehow, somewhere, Yang-Chan crossed paths with Clow Reed in Korea."

"You mean Chansa Kwan?!" Kero shouted from his drawer.

"I'm not sure if that was Yang-Chan's original name though…All I know is Yang-Chan wasn't her original name." Xing said.

"I've been starting to remember vaguely about my-or Clow Reed's trip to Korea." Eriol said. Everyone put their attention to him.

"And how long have you been getting your trip to Korea back?" Syaoran asked.

"It started coming back last week actually."

"What?" Xing said. _What is-_ But Xing stopped himself from thinking. He didn't want Yang-Chan to know what he was doing, but he feared it was too late.

"I'm the reincarnation of Clow Reed himself." Eriol explained. "Or actually, half of his reincarnation. The other half is Sakura's dad."

"Now don't strain yourself…" Tomoyo said worriedly to Eriol.

"Don't worry I won't." he said reassuringly. "Now as for Chansa Kwan, I remember everything about her."

"That's good. I sure don't. Clow Reed never liked to talk about the women he met." Kero said.

- - -

What is- came across Yang-Chan's mind. _Xing, what ever are you doing at her house with a Li?_ She had learned to pin point anybody with their thoughts at any given moment when she was a young sorceress. It had been useful when they couldn't find somebody, but then she went to the dark side, and it had helped her pin point all of her victims. "Excuse me Tomo. I need to go take care of a certain traitor…" she said. "Shinta, Meiling, make sure Tomo does not leave this tower." The both nodded in response and Yang-Chan made her way down the tower. _Where is that vamp-demon when you need her?!_ Yang-Chan thought furiously. "ICE?! GET OVER HERE NOW!" Ice appeared from behind her. She rubbed her eyes and put her full attention on her.

"What is it Mistress?" Ice asked a bit coldly. She had witnessed Shinta come in, and saw Tomo's reaction. She hated to see him hurt, and Yang-Chan was the cause of all of it.

"Go to the Kinomoto residence. Xing is there. I want you to kill him." Yang-Chan said, ignoring the coldness in her voice and handed Ice a small dagger. The handle was ebony and smooth. There was a small trace of red in it as well, and a small web-like design came down from the tip of the handle, to the end. "I know he's your friend, but you must listen. He's planning to hurt Tomo. You don't want anything bad to happen to him? Do you?"

"Of course not. I will do all I can to protect him." Ice answered. She received the dagger a bit hesitantly. She knew Yang-Chan was up to something, but she couldn't think it. Xing had taught her how to clear her mind so Yang-Chan wouldn't know what she was thinking. Ice bowed respectively to Yang-Chan and left. Yang-Chan made her way back up the tower.

- - -

"She was very beautiful. Stunning blue eyes that contrasted quite sharply with her dark blue hair." Eriol said.

"Yup, that's Yang-Chan." Xing said.

Well, it just so happened that she saw me in the street. She said that I-or he must be Clow Reed because he was so handsome and that she could sense a strong magical aura around him. He of course said yes. Although hesitant about how their relationship was going to be, ever since Soo Young, they did meet quite often. He helped her control her mind powers better and even made them better. She eventually fell into the side of darkness, and no longer the sweet angel he once knew and grew to love. He left Korea, and headed back to China where he found a new love. Chansa-or now known as Yang, tried to kill her. To make sure she wouldn't hurt anybody else, he turned her into a day-walker, just as Kero said earlier. But, just as a precaution, he made a sword that would only kill her if needed. That sword could be used to summon elements and such. In other words, Syaoran's sword." Eriol finally said, looking at Syaoran. "You have to kill her. Clow Reed didn't know that she could turn others into vampires or become a day-walker. He certainly didn't think she would be immortal by taking blood." Everyone's full attention went to Syaoran. "It's the only way to save her."

Suddenly, a cold draft came into the room. Ice flew into the open window. Xing saw the dagger in her hands, and his eyes opened in shock. She then walked right up to him and dropped the dagger to the floor, which landed on it's point, only inches from where Sakura's hand was resting. Sakura stared at it in shock and moved a lot more closer to Syaoran. He held her close, realizing that this girl was the one who made Meiling's room so cold just a few nights ago.

"I want an explanation Xing." Ice said demandingly.

"An explanation of what?"

"Why are you here? Are you really planning to kill Tomo, because if you are, then you give me no choice but to kill you!" she said. Tears started to form in her eyes. "You're a dear friend, I don't want to hurt you, unless I absolutely have to!"

"Kill Tomo?! Who told you that?" he asked bewildered. He would never want to hurt Tomo. Tomo was like his little brother.

"Yang-Chan."

* * *

A/N: So how do you like it so far? Oh and since most of the readers out there probably don't know any Korean what so ever, chansa means angel. Yeah, I decided to put some irony in there. School lessons, will never leave me…Anyways, big thanks to fallenmad and JupiterLover for reviewing! By the way, JupiterLover, don't the Hiei and Meiling fic is out! It's called: Flying Dragon and Lonely Bird. Remember to review!


	12. Announcing Love

"Shinta…you know I'd never stop loving you. Right?" He felt like he was talking to a wall. She was standing there like a zombie watching him. She guarded the door, Meiling, the window. He also noticed a small hurt look on Meiling's face, but it soon disappeared, just like all of her other expressions. "What do I think I'm doing?" he said laughing at himself. Yang-Chan was gone for the moment, looking for Ice, and here he was talking to two girls who still loved him, but didn't remember him. He soon heard footsteps coming toward him and knew that she was back to torture him. Tomo braced himself for her slaughter of words, and worst of all…the truth.

- - -

"Go figure. Yang-Chan told you I wanted to kill Tomo huh?" Xing asked Ice amused. He shook his head and smiled. "I was wondering if she read my thoughts…"

"You slipped?" Ice asked warily.

"Yeah."

"Who are you?" Syaoran asked demandingly.

"I'm Ice. A vampire demon who can control the powers of coldness and ice." she replied.

"Don't worry, you can trust her. She's a friend." Xing said trying to reassure everyone.

"Yeah, right…" Syaoran muttered while eyeing the dagger that had been dropped earlier and remembering what she did to Meiling's room.

"Listen, there's not much time left. You have to go back to the tower Xing!" Ice said pleadingly. "I have a feeling Yang-Chan's going to kill Tomo!"

Xing became totally alert. "Alright. Syaoran, you're going to have to come with me." He nodded to Ice and she grabbed the dagger and flew out through the window. "I'll be waiting outside." He then followed Ice.

"Syaoran! Let me go with you!" Sakura said. She clung onto his shirt. "I can help you with my Sakura cards!"

"It would be best." Eriol said.

"I'll stay behind and say that I'm spending the night so not to raise suspicion." Tomoyo said. "Eriol, you leave with Li-kun. Sakura can then use Fly to leave." They all nodded in agreement.

- - -

We're coming for you…Are you ready to die? Yang-Chan stopped dead in her tracks. Xing's thoughts again. She opened the tower door and stared at Meiling and got an idea. "My dear Meiling…why don't you go and meet the guests that are coming over?" Meiling nodded and went out the window.

Yang-Chan then looked at Tomo. She then revealed her hands that were behind her back to show Tomo a cup filled to the brim with the same blood looking drink that smelled like honey and alcohol that she had given Meiling earlier. "Shinta, hold him down." Shinta came behind him, and fiercely grabbed his arms into a lock. He felt so lost in her touch. It was still so smooth and soft just like the last time she hugged him. As Yang-Chan went closer to Tomo, with the liquid, Shinta's grip on him started to loosen up. Just as the cup was to his lips, Shinta pushed the cup away.

"What's the meaning-" Yang-Chan started to say. But she stopped after looking at Shinta. Her eyes were fading in and out from the sparkling blue eyes she had and black. Yang-Chan was getting scared and Tomo took advantage of this. He grabbed a box and threw it at her. She fell down onto the ground, grabbing her arm. It had started to bleed.

"Tomo?" Shinta asked, looking up at him. He suddenly stopped and stared at her. She soon fell back onto the ground, holding her head and screamed.

Meiling stood in front of the back door of the house. She sensed them coming closer. Syaoran saw her and ran up to her, but was stopped by Xing. "I'll take care of her."

"No, I will. I need to work some stuff out with her."

"But what about Yang-Chan?!" Sakura asked.

"Here." he gave Sakura his sword. "You can take care of her. You have magic capabilities, and you do have some of Clow Reed in you." Sakura held the sword in her hands, not knowing what to say. She saw a serious look in Syaoran's face.

"Alright. Don't hurt her too bad." Sakura followed Xing and Ice and flew into an open window at the top.

Meiling watched them and then turned to face Syaoran. She went into her fighting stance. Syaoran followed suit. He knew exactly what attacks she would use and was ready for all of them. "Meiling, we don't have to do this! It's me, Syaoran!"

"I don't know a Syaoran. All I know is my mistress, Yang."

Syaoran was shocked and hurt. _She doesn't remember me? But how? We've spent so much time together… _He didn't realize she had started fighting. He flew into a tree with the force of her hit.

Meiling came up to him and quickly grabbed him by his collar. "Come on. I know you can fight. I can sense your aura." She shoved him back down. "Are we going to fight or do I kill you now?"

- - -

"WHAT'S GOING ON WITH HER?" Tomo yelled above Shinta's screams.

"That's exactly what we were wondering." Xing said. He flew in with Ice and Sakura. Yang-Chan whirled around. Apparently, her wound was gone and all that was left of it was a small puddle of blood on the ground. Her eyes opened in terror at the sight of the sword in Sakura's hands that was positioned dangerously toward her. A small thought came into her head though, and she relaxed.

"To be frank, I really don't have any clue myself." Yang-Chan said slowly. "But my guess is, your touch must have triggered something. It seems her memories are coming back. What a shame." She slowly walked over to Sakura and touched the blade of the sword. Sakura shifted uncomfortably under it and Yang-Chan felt it. "And…what's this?"

"The sword that's going to kill you!" Sakura said. She made an effort to thrust it at her, but Yang-Chan flew her into the wall with her mind. Xing and Ice soon followed suit. The dagger Ice was holding, fell to the ground.

Yang-chan picked up the dagger. "There's only one way to end this Tomo. You and Shinta can die together." With all the commotion, nobody noticed that Shinta stopped screaming or that she had picked up Syaoran's sword. Shinta held the sword up to Yang-Chan's neck.

"I don't think so."

- - -

"We'll fight." Syaoran slowly got up and went into position again as did Meiling. She came attacking him. He blocked every move she made. Blow by blow, hit by hit, Syaoran still blocked them.

"What? Can you read my mind or something?" Meiling said after another one of attacks were blocked yet again by him. Her fighting was becoming more and more wild. She was obviously becoming frustrated.

"Sort of."

Meiling stopped and stared at him hard. "How? It seems that I know you, but yet…I don't."

"You loved me." he said sadly. Meiling stared at him in shock. _How could I forget him if I had once loved him? _she thought.

"No, you're lying!"

"Am I?" he walked closer to her. She stepped back. She knew she could hurt him, but something told her that he just may be telling the truth. Something that scared her to death. He cornered her into the wall and blocked her way out with his hands.

"Did-Did…you…l-love me as…well?" she asked quietly while looking into his eyes.

Syaoran couldn't help but look at her sadly. "No, I didn't Mei." She flinched at his nickname for her. He was one of the few people that called her that. Something was going on inside her head and she was fighting it. "But you know what? I do know." Meiling stared at him and he slowly brought his head toward hers, catching her lips in surprise with his.

- - -

"And what are you going to do with that?" Yang-Chan asked quietly. She was afraid and shaking. It was obvious to everyone. Sakura, Ice, and Xing stared at her from where they were pinned and Tomo was shocked.

"What do you think? You already caused us too much pain and suffering." Shinta said and sliced Yang-Chan's throat. She collapsed onto the ground, eyes wide in shock, blood dripping down her throat. But suddenly, she got up. The scar on her neck quickly healed, just like her other wound and she stared at Shinta with pure evil and a wicked smile.

* * *

A/N: So, what do you all think? I hope you liked this chapter. I enjoyed writing it. Especially the end, but hey, that's why this is a MeiLi fic after all. Thank you everybody who reviewed! Alexandra: No, I'm not Singaporean. I'm actually Hawaiian and Korean. Sorry for the little cliff hanger. It's just to build up suspense! Anyways, please review!


	13. When You Love Someone Dear

"Do you remember me now Mei?" Syaoran asked just above a whisper. Her body was rigid, still in surprise, and slightly shaking with fear. But her now black eyes were cloudy, in thought. She was trying so hard to remember him, but still, she couldn't.

"I'm sorry. I still don't know who you are." she answered. He was still close, still blocking her from moving. "Why…do you want me to remember you so bad?" she finally asked, closing her eyes.

"So I can tell you how sorry I am. To tell you that you mean the world to me. To tell you that I never did think you were in the way. And so I can tell you that I do love you, and to see your reaction." He spoke with so much emotion, emotion that had also been taken away from her, that she didn't understand. Love…who needed it? But somehow, deep down, she knew that she had once loved this brown haired boy in front of her.

__

But what is love? Sadness, loneliness, anger, happiness…They're just words. How can someone feel words? she thought to herself.

- - -

Sakura and Xing stared at Yang-Chan surprised.

"Wasn't that…that…supposed to kill her…?" Sakura asked Xing scared. Her heart was racing. She finally knew what it was like to be truly afraid.

"That's what Eriol said…" he answered.

Yang-Chan looked at them and then to Shinta. She gently rubbed the spot on her neck where she had been cut. "That hurt. Shinta…do you even know who that boy is?" she asked sweetly. She wasn't ready to believe that her memory potion wore off. She had used it before and it never wore off. She was also surprised. That sword that Shinta was holding was supposed to kill her, so why hadn't it?

"Of course I know who he is. He's Tomo…my boyfriend."

"Yes…he is." Yang-Chan said angrily, giving a cold look toward him.

"Why do you hate him?" Shinta asked finally. The sword was still in her hands, ready to attack, even though she knew it wouldn't help. Everyone in the room stopped. It was just something nobody really thought about, something that they had all accepted without question. But now, that she had brought it up, everyone stared at Yang-Chan with anticipation.

"Why do I hate him? Well you see, after Clow Reed's death, I soon fell in love with another. Yes, that'd be Tomo's ancestor." she answered smugly, still staring at him with complete hatred. "He soon found out about my curse and powers. After that, he vowed he'd find a way to kill me. He believed that someone with evil intentions like me shouldn't be kept alive. Called Clow Reed weak. You see, he found a way to kill me. He almost died the day he tried to kill me as well, but someone found him, and helped him. After that, I hated him. He loved me, but yet tried to kill me. So I decided why not do the same with one of his descendants?"

Tomo stared at her, shocked. That's why she had a grudge against him?! Because of some stupid thing that his ancestor did?! But then, she was hurt quite a bit in the past. No wonder. Shinta stared at Tomo, not knowing that Yang-Chan had walked up to her, with the dagger. Tomo, seeing the blade kept hidden in her hands ran up to Shinta. He knew that even if Sakura, Xing, or Ice had seen it, they'd still be to surprised to yell out a warning to her. It seemed everything went in slow motion. Shinta, turning her head to see the dagger, Tomo, running to block the dagger from Shinta, the blade being thrusted, and then Tomo, falling to the ground.

"TOMO!" Shinta yelled.

- - -

Her scream was heard clear to where Meiling and Syaoran were. They both looked up toward the tower. "Meiling, you have to take me there."

"Your the enemy, why should I?" she answered stubbornly.

"Do I have to kiss you again?" he asked smiling.

"No." she said, turning her head away from him. Small flashbacks about a young boy in the rain holding a little bird in his hands, went through her head. It hurt a lot. She grabbed her temple, trying so hard to keep it back. He was finally getting to her.

Syaoran looked at her with concern. "Mei, are you all right?" he asked, grabbing her hand. That's all it took. One touch. It was like electricity was going through her head. All of her memories coming back. It hurt so much, she couldn't help but scream. After about a minute though, the pain was gone, and she looked up at him.

"Guess I don't need that kiss after all…" she answered. "Syaoran. Now, come on." she grabbed his hand, and using some of her magic to make him lighter to carry, flew him and her up to the tower, where they saw Shinta, crying over Tomo.

"You regained your memory back as well?" Yang-Chan asked annoyed, looking at Meiling and Syaoran. Meiling merely nodded. "I see…"

"He's dead…dead, because of you…" Shinta said in between sobs. Her hands were bloody from trying to stop the bleeding, but the dagger remained, and his chest was no longer moving. The sword was lying by her. "I don't care how you feel…it's not right to kill someone. I lost someone I love dearly because of you!" she quickly slid the sword toward Syaoran's feet. "Kill her, and end this nightmare." she said angrily.

"It didn't work before, so why would it work this time?" Yang-Chan asked.

"I don't know, but why don't we test that?" Syaoran said, grabbing it. "Meiling, you got my back?"

"Of course." she answered.

- - -

A/N: Hope you liked it! I worked really hard on this, and the story is going to end (UNFORTUNATELY!) in another two chapters...or three… Enjoy and review!


	14. The End of a Long Night

* * *

A small tear escaped Ice's eyes as she saw Tomo lay there, dead. She never would have thought something like this would have happened to him. She didn't know what to do any more, so she leaned against Xing's shoulder. He looked at her sorrowfully. He was perhaps the only person besides Yang-Chan in there who knew how much she had loved him. Amazed at how Meiling was handling it, Ice looked up to see her face. Her eyes were glassy, but yet determined to end this nightmare tonight. 

"Don't you two get it? I'm immortal." Yang-Chan said as she walked up to Meiling and Syaoran. Meiling cautiously stepped back, not knowing what tricks she was going to play this time. Syaoran guarded Meiling with his sword in front of her, making sure Yang-Chan wouldn't do anything to harm her. He didn't care if he got hurt, he deserved it, for treating her so badly in the past.

"You're no goddess." Syaoran spat looking at her menacingly. "You're not even a nymph."

Yang-Chan stopped and looked at Syaoran. "So, you think your tough? What if I just so happen to tell your so called "Cherry Blossom" what happened between you and Meiling earlier."

Sakura looked up curiously at the back of Syaoran's head from where she was being kept. "Did you hurt her badly?" she asked. Yang-Chan looked behind Syaoran to Sakura and smiled, before looking back at Syaoran.

"She has no clue. Too bad you forgot to clear your mind huh?" Yang-Chan said slowly. "Since you seem to be having a problem trying to think of a way to tell her, I'll do it for you…"

Syaoran's eyes became wide. Meiling whirled her head around to look at Yang-Chan with pleading eyes. "Don't." he said threateningly.

"Don't what?" Sakura asked confused at the situation. Xing, Ice, and Shinta had puzzled faces as well. "What is it?"

"You see Sakura, Syaoran doesn't love you any more."

"What do you mean? It's not true, is it, Syaoran?" Sakura asked trembling. Why would Syaoran stop loving her? It didn't make sense. He had told her before that she was his number one. He even told her that they'd be together forever. But when she looked at Syaoran's face, he avoided eye contact, pretending to see something interesting on the ground. Small tears started to fall on Sakura's face. _No this is just a bad dream…I'll wake up and find Syaoran smiling at me, telling me that we'll be together forever._

"But it's not a dream Sakura. And do you know who he loves now?" Meiling's heart started to beat faster. She didn't want Sakura to know this way, and she was sure Syaoran was thinking the same thing. Meiling went through the same pain once, and she didn't want Sakura to go through the same thing.

Sakura was afraid to know, but yet curious at the same time. "No, I don't know who it is."

"She's in this room you know. Known Syaoran all of her life, and he knew her all his life as well."

No, not…It can't be…Meiling… Sakura thought. She looked at Meiling, who stared back at her with sorrowful eyes. Anger was welling up inside of her and pain. "I hate you Meiling Li!" Sakura yelled. "Do you know how I feel now?!"

"You feel as if the whole world could collapse right now. Like death is the only way out, but yet you know at the same time, that you should feel happy for him. You feel that no matter how much you yell or say that you hate me, you can't because deep down your happy for me. You feel as if you'll never stop crying over him, like you'll be crying your whole life over him. You feel as if you'll never get over this, and you probably won't until you meet someone better than him, and who can compete with true first love?" Meiling said slowly.

"How'd…you know?" Sakura asked shocked, silent tears still coming out of her eyes, going down her face.

"That's exactly how I felt when you took Syaoran five years ago." she said slowly.

"If you want Syaoran back, all you have to do is kill Meiling, and then he'll come back to you. Promise…" Yang-Chan said slowly. "Isn't that what you want?"

There was a moment of silence, and then, "No, I won't kill Meiling. Like she said, no matter how much I think I hate her, I don't. I'll just be happy that they're happy, just like her." Sakura said full of confidence. She was no longer crying, but stared at Yang-Chan with determination.

Yang-Chan was getting angry. "Fine, then I guess I'll have to do it myself." The dagger that had been used on Tomo, flew into Yang-Chan's hands. His blood was all along the blade of it.

Music to Utada Hikaru's "Simple and Clean" begins

You're giving me too many things

Lately you're all I need

You smiled at me and said,

Using her mind, the dagger flew toward Meiling. Syaoran blocked it with his sword, but it came flying back. Meiling dodged the next attack by using a back flip. The dagger was coming around for a third attack, and Meiling tried to dodge this one, but instead it hit her hand, and went flying out of the window and into the ground where it couldn't be budged. That was only capable of Power to do, but somehow she did it.

Surprised, she stared at her hands, and all eyes were on her now. Yang-Chan was getting nervous. _She tapped into her powers somehow…_ she thought, eyeing her.

Don't get me wrong I love

But does that mean I have to meet your father?

When we are older you'll understand

What I meant when I said "No,

I don't think life is quite that simple"

"Are you going to give up?" Syaoran asked.

"No, I don't do things that simple or easy." Yang-Chan told him.

"Then take me on." He threw down his sword. "No magic powers. The winner takes all."

"Fine." she said smirking. He was so sure of himself, thinking that she didn't know how to fight. And as for the magic powers, well, she lied. Both got into fighting stances. She tried to read his mind to see what he was going to use, but found out that he had cleared his mind. Her eyes were wide with shock.

"I told you no magic powers." Syaoran said looking at her surprised face.

When you walk away

You don't hear me say please

Oh baby, don't go

Simple and clean is the way that you're making me feel tonight

It's hard to let it go

He ran up, starting off with a punch, but she quickly blocked it just in time. Meiling watched them, hit, block, flip, kick. Hit, block, kick, hit, flip. Block, block, and another kick. She was worried. It seemed that Syaoran was taking all the hits, even though it was really Yang-Chan who was on the defensive. But Syaoran was the one running out of breath. A dance, that's what it was. A small deadly dance was all they were doing, but no matter how you put it, Meiling was still so scared that Syaoran would lose, and everybody was afraid as well.

Syaoran's sword started to slowly lift up from the ground, and nobody noticed because they were too entranced by the fighting. It hovered a few inches above ground and started to head for Syaoran. Meiling saw it from the corner of her eye and, tapping into her powers again, she ran like Dash and grabbed it just in time.

Syaoran stopped to see what was going on and saw the sword just inches from his leg. Yang-Chan took the opportunity to kick him right in the face before knocking him down with a punch in the stomach. Gasping for air, he slowly coughed up, "You…you…cheat…cheated…"

"It's a habit. You know that habits are very hard to quit." she said innocently, before kicking him in the side.

Hold me

Whatever lies beyond this morning

Is a little later on

Regardless of warnings the future doesn't scare me at all

Nothing's like before

"It ends now." Yang-Chan said. She held her hand up and her nails grew sharp like small swords. She started to thrust them into the vulnerable Syaoran, who was still trying to regain some air and strength to dodge the attack. Meiling stopped her.

"You want to play that way, then let's play." Meiling said. Syaoran's sword was in her hands and she went into fighting stance. Whatever destiny had in store of her, she wasn't going to be scared about it anymore.

Yang-Chan came at her. Meiling tried dodging it, but she got sliced a little on her face. A small drop of blood fell from her face. Surprised that it wasn't healing, Yang-Chan explained.

"The dagger, the sword, and my nails are the only things that can kill a vampire or a day-walker. But they're useless on me."

"Let's see then." Meiling whirled around, catching Yang-Chan by surprise, and sliced her in her arm and a little on her side. Blood came out of the wounds, but they weren't healing.

"What?! Shinta used it on me and- you must need magic to harm me. Fine, I won't let that happen again." Turing her other hand into another set of deadly nails, she got into fighting stance. Meiling had seen Syaoran train for so long, that it came natural to her to go into the same stance as he would. Yang-Chan thrust forward, but Meiling blocked it quickly with the sword. The sound of metal against metal filled the room as each girl worked off all their anger. Meiling started to strike Yang-Chan, but Yang-Chan blocked it with one hand, and sliced her side with the other. Crying out in agony, and trying to stop the blood with her free hand, she knew she was vulnerable. She had to think of something fast or else she was going to end up just like Tomo. Yang-Chan flipped up in the air and landed behind her to thrust it in Meiling's back, but Meiling knew she'd land behind her, since she used that way of attacking an opponent who was down plenty of times in opponents, and thrust the sword to the back. It hit her dead in her stomach. A large puddle of red started seeping through her clothes and she started to gasp for air. Her body became limp, and she collapsed onto the floor.

Hold me

Whatever lies beyond this morning

Is a little later on

Regardless of warnings the future doesn't scare me at all

Nothing's like before

"Simple and Clean" ends

"MEILING!" Syaoran yelled running to her. He finally regained air and his strength during the long fight. She started to fall, but he caught her just in time. Sakura, Shinta, Xing, and Ice all came up to her.

"Are you o.k.?" Sakura asked her. Meiling only nodded her head, and grimaced in pain.

Shinta removed Meiling's hand to reveal her wound. "It's deep. We need to get her to a hospital as soon as possible." The sun's rays started peaking through the room, to reveal that everybody was no longer a vampire. They're eyes were back to normal.

"Sakura, you're going to have to take Meiling there since you have Fly." Xing said. Sakura nodded. Taking out her key, she quickly transformed it into the staff, and used Fly. After using Power so she could carry Meiling with ease, she flew off to the hospital.

"Do you think she'll make it?" Ice asked quietly.

"Yeah. I'm sure she will." Shinta said to reassure not only Ice, but the rest of them as well, including her.

* * *

A/N: This will be the last song chapter of the whole story. Yup. Only three chapters had songs in them. Hope you liked this chapter! Only one more and the story is over! I know, it's sad, but all good things must come to an end. I used "Simple and Clean" just because I got addicted to it over night when my friend brought over Kingdom Hearts and showed me the beginning. I blame her for me using it. And as a disclaimer, I don't own the song, it belongs to Utada Hikaru. Anyways, thank you to all who reviewed!!! Please, review this chapter!


	15. Going Back

"Syaoran!" Sakura said, startled when he came rushing in the hospital along with Ice and Shinta.

"How is she?" he asked demandingly.

"Not so good…as soon as the nurse saw her, she put her in immediate surgery." she said slowly. Syaoran hit the wall.

"Calm down. We're all worried about her." Shinta said, trying to reassure him.

"You're right…" he said, calming down. He went over and decided to sit down in a nearby chair. They were all worried, he knew it, but he also knew that he was the most worried about her.

"So…what are you going to do about Tomo?" Sakura asked the ex-vampires.

"Well, Xing is taking care of cleanup at the moment…" Ice said. "We're thinking about cremating the both of them." Shinta looked like she could just burst into tears at any given moment.

"Are you o.k.?" Sakura asked Shinta.

"Yeah. It's just that…I loved him so much…It's hard, you know, to lose a loved one…He kind of meant the world to me…I was waiting for him, and then Yang-Chan knocked on the door, and that was all I could remember of that day…I met him again for only what? Half an hour? And then he died…" Shinta said shakily. A small tear came down her face, and then more followed. Ice took her and held her to try and calm her, but it wasn't working.

"I miss him too." Ice said quietly. She looked up at Sakura and said, "Listen, I better take her back. Contact us there if Meiling gets better." Taking Shinta's arm, she guided her out of the quiet hospital. All that was left in the quiet waiting room was her and Syaoran, who was staring at the desk. Sakura made her way toward him and sat by him.

"Syaoran…" Sakura said slowly.

"I'm sorry Sakura, I really am." he said, looking at her with sad eyes. "I didn't want to hurt you that way, you know it." She nodded in response and set her head on his shoulder. They stayed that way for what seemed like eternity, silent, waiting. It seemed like nobody was hurt or sick because they knew that Meiling was hurt and all the doctors needed to be with her. But, they both knew it wasn't true. Slowly, the waiting room started to fill with people as the day dragged on. A nurse came into the waiting room and looked around. Finally seeing Sakura, who still had her head on Syaoran's shoulder, she came up to them with a smile on her face.

"She's fine. She made a full recovery and you both can come in to see her if you wish. Room 12C." the nurse said before leaving to allow another patient in. Sakura's brought her head back up and her eyes were wide.

"Did you hear Syaoran?! She's o.k.!" she squealed.

He sighed in relief, glad that she was o.k. and finally smiled at Sakura. It had been a long night, and she needed to get back home before her dad and Touya found out. "That's great. Uh, Sakura…you really should get back home before…" he said.

Sakura looked at him, and then nodded. "You're right. I'll be back later with the others, o.k.?" she said. Syaoran nodded and watched as Sakura left the slightly busy hospital. He slowly got up and went to the elevator to go to the level Meiling was at. He may not have shown it, but he was excited, nervous, and anxious to see her for the first time in his life.

The elevator ride seemed to last for hours and then short walk to her room seemed endless, but he made it fine. Knocking on the door two times so she knew someone was coming in, he let himself in. There she was, laying in the sunlight, hair down, head propped up, and smiling at him with her sparkling ruby eyes. He sat on the edge of her bed and smiled at her while taking her hand.

"How are you feeling?" he asked as he kissed her lightly on her forehead.

"I could be better." she answered truthfully. Sighing, she looked at him seriously. "You know, with my new magical powers, I'm going to be summoned home shortly."

He was silent for a moment before answering, "Yeah, I know. I'm sure my mom or one of the elders have already sensed your powers and are trying to contact us at the moment." He smiled, knowing that Wei would tell them the truth. All he could say was they were out at the moment, since he didn't know where they were.

"They'll probably send someone over immediately if they can't reach us by phone. Looking for us, using a lasin board." she said. She could already picture one of the Li's coming to Tomoeda, using the lasin board, and be surprised to find the both of them in a hospital.

"Mom's going to kill me when she finds out what happened you know." Syaoran said, smirking at her. She nodded in response, knowing that was true. She was pretty strict and didn't like it when Meiling was in danger. They all knew she was the weakest and had to be kept safe, but know, that was different. She was the strongest, and didn't need their protection. She could finally be as free as a bird.

"Sakura said she'd be here later with everybody else." he said. It was funny. They knew each other so well, could always talk about anything nonstop if they wanted, and here they were, having trouble talking to each other since last night. She was silent, not knowing what to say. "Meiling…I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"For how I treated you in the past. I really am." he said looking at her with sincere eyes.

A small smile came across her face. "It doesn't matter. I just wanted to be with you. As long as I was by your side, it didn't matter how you treated me." He looked at her sadly and, much to both of their surprise, hugged her. He didn't want to let go, he didn't want to lose her. It was so much that he already almost lost her last night while she protected him. They stayed like that for a while before Meiling said, "Syaoran?"

"Hm?"

"Do I squeeze you this hard as well? I mean, I _am _recovering." He went back and sat up and blushed.

"No, you squeeze a lot more harder." he said smiling at her.

- - -

It was a while after they heard a knock on the door again. Syaoran got up from Meiling's side and opened the door to let the person in. He was nearly trampled on when Kero, Tomoyo, and Sakura came running in soon followed by a collected Eriol, Ice, Xing, and Shinta.

"Hey brat! We brought you some flowers!" he said flying in with a lotus in his hand. He handed it to her, and she received it gratefully. "I of course remembered that the lotus is your favorite." he said with pride.

"If I do remember, it was the Flower that knew it." Sakura said. Tomoyo was filming and asking Meiling all sorts of questions, while Eriol tried to make her put it down.

"This is kind of serious…you really shouldn't be filming here my Tomoyo." Eriol said while holding her shoulders.

"Aw, come on, I'm sure she doesn't mind. Or do you?" Tomoyo asked.

Meiling smiled at the camera lover and said, "Of course I don't mind. Just make sure you get my good side." she said jokingly. Flowers soon filled the room when everybody set them down, and they even brought a gift for her. She never felt so wanted in her life, and it made her feel happy for once.

Syaoran brought the gift over to her, and she opened it carefully. A small red and pink teddy bear was inside with a get well card. She smiled widely and thanked them all for everything. They told her it was no problem, and then started the array of questions.

After that, they all started talking and having fun and the nurse had to come in to settle them. "If I have to come in again, your visitors are out of here." she threatened. They all had to look sad and serious, and as soon she closed the door, they went right back into a fit of laughter. For a while it seemed like nothing could stop Meiling's great mood, even if she couldn't move from the bed and she was in a hospital. Somebody knocked twice on the door, and it slowly opened. Syaoran stiffened suddenly, and everyone looked at the door to see what caused his sudden stiffness. Yelan was standing there, looking very relieved. Kero stiffened as well, and layed by Meiling's bear. The room suddenly got quiet.

"Meiling. Syaoran. Do you know how worried I have been?" she asked keeping her calm. They didn't answer. "Once you're done recovering, you'll be heading back to Hong Kong so you can start your training."

"But-" Meiling started to protest.

"I don't want to hear any of it. And it'll be immediately. Syaoran may stay here if he wishes." She walked out of the room just as quietly as she entered. They all stayed in silence as silent tears fell down Meiling's face.

"I don't want to go back." she said quietly as Syaoran finally loosened up.

- - -

It was a week later when everybody said goodbye to Meiling. Shinta, Ice, and Xing said they'd be going with her because they all originally came from China. Syaoran on the other hand, decided to stay behind.

"Why?!" Meiling asked for the millionth time at the airport.

"I told you. There's only a month of school left. I'll use that month to finish packing everything and I'll be back with you. O.k.?" he said reassuring her. She frowned at him, then finally nodded.

"But do you promise?" she asked making sure. He never did break a promise to her, and they both knew it.

He smiled at her. "Yes. I promise." Finally smiling, she hugged him quickly. "I'll be waiting. Got it?"

"We both know you could wait forever."

"That's true." She walked over to Sakura and grabbed both of her hands. "I'll miss you. Promise to keep in touch?"

"Of course." Sakura said.

"And no hard feelings about what happened?"

"No hard feelings." They hugged each other, as Tomoyo was capturing the whole goodbye moment. Meiling walked up to her know.

"Take the camera away from your eye for a moment so that I can hug you goodbye." Tomoyo smiled at her and handed the camera to Eriol to hug her dear Chinese friend goodbye.

"You know my e-mail address." she said, while getting the camera back. Meiling nodded and gave Eriol a quick hug goodbye. Just before she left, Meiling had a goodbye argument with Kero and boarded the plane with Shinta, Xing, and Ice. All of them had said their goodbyes, but since they all just met, it wasn't as long Meiling's. Meiling turned around and waved at everybody just as she disappeared from view.

* * *

A/N: The last chapter. Sad I know. I'm still recovering from the shock of me actually finishing a story for once from beginning to end. Thanks to all who reviewed! Yes, if your still wondering, Tomo is actually dead. I'm sorry. If I left you hanging, don't worry! I was debating with myself for a while, and have finally decided to make a sequel to this story. I have no clue when I'll have it up, but just be on the look out. O.k.? Now, for some advertisements: If you liked this story of mine, then why not try to read a crossover that I'm writing, while waiting for the sequel to this story, called Flying Dragon and Lonely Bird. It's a CCS and Yu-Yu Hakusho story, and involves Meiling. This time, I'm using the English dub names though. ; So, please review this last chapter!!! Thanks for reading!!


End file.
